<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Звучит великолепно by morpho_didius</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145760">Звучит великолепно</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/morpho_didius/pseuds/morpho_didius'>morpho_didius</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:21:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/morpho_didius/pseuds/morpho_didius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>И даже если сейчас не время — к чёрту сраное время.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank Anderson/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Звучит великолепно</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>написано в рамках ридоёбского феста однострочников на дайри<br/>(как можно заметить из размера, однострочники это не моё)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>За окном сгущаются сумерки, когда Гэвин бескомпромиссно заявляется на порог с двумя коробками пиццы и упаковкой пива наперевес. А также с серьёзной миной и самыми пугающими словами на свете:</p><p>— Нам надо поговорить.</p><p>Хэнк молча отодвигается, пропуская его внутрь и наблюдая, как тот водружает свою ношу на журнальный столик. Пиво безалкогольное — это Хэнк определяет, бросив беглый взгляд на упаковку. Гэвин, заметив этот взгляд, неохотно буркает:</p><p>— Не поверишь, но его научились делать сносным. Я выбрал самое приличное из тех, что не хочется выплюнуть после первого глотка.</p><p>Хэнк только лишь пожимает плечами и невесело хмыкает. Он ценит этот жест доброй воли — точнее, добровольной готовности пить скучную безалкогольную бурду с тем, кто уже почти год в завязке.</p><p>Гэвин поджимает губы и отводит глаза. Руки напряжённо сжаты в кулаки — нервничает. Никогда не умел этого скрывать, особенно перед Хэнком. Отвлекается на Сумо, который приветственно обнюхивает его джинсы, чешет за ухом, бормочет «как дела, приятель», порождая тоскливое желание сгрести в охапку прямо так, поверх скрипучей потёртой куртки, взъерошить жёсткие волосы — совсем как когда-то давно, в далёкой позапрошлой жизни... Но нет, ещё рано. А может, уже поздно. В любом случае, пока между ними это мелодраматичное, набившее оскомину, но абсолютно точно необходимое «надо поговорить», на дальнейшее Хэнк не загадывает.</p><p>— Если бы я был прежним, ты бы виски притащил? — неловко пытается он разрядить обстановку, но попытка проваливается. Это даже на убогую шутку не похоже: кажется, до успешной иронии над собственным алкоголизмом он ещё не дорос.</p><p>Привычно едкого комментария в ответ, как ни странно, он не дожидается. Гэвин, отточивший до высшей степени своё мастерство точно бить ядовитыми словами по самому больному, сейчас даже не огрызается.</p><p>Отвечает просто:</p><p>— Будь ты прежним, меня бы здесь не было. — Нервно дёргает плечом. — Вернее, ты бы меня и на порог не пустил.</p><p>Хэнку нечего возразить на правду: да, не пустил бы. Он вообще никого не пускал, не только Гэвина, хоть тот и оказался совершенно неожиданно одним из самых стойких визитёров. Но потеря сына была его личным, Хэнка, горем — и личным был выбор ни с кем его не разделять.</p><p>Он и не думал даже, что вообще когда-либо ещё увидит Рида у себя на крыльце. С тех самых пор, как пару лет назад тот провёл добрых полчаса уперевшись лбом в холодную запертую дверь, пока окончательно не убрался восвояси. Хэнк видел его в окно и лишь каким-то чудом запомнил эту картину сквозь алкогольную пелену. Однако же вот он, Гэвин Рид, угрюмый и решительный, стоит сейчас перед ним, а разум Хэнка ясен как никогда, и он достаточно смел хотя бы для того, чтобы признать: его гость пусть и незванный, но не то чтобы неожиданный.</p><p>И, что уж тут сказать, вовсе не нежеланный.</p><p>Рид оглядывается по сторонам, на несколько секунд задерживаясь взглядом на коридорном проёме, ведущем вглубь дома.</p><p>— Коннора здесь нет? — уточняет зачем-то.</p><p>Надо же, не «консервная банка», не «мистер Робот» и даже не «пластиковый мудак». Нет никаких сомнений, что Рид и правда настроен серьёзно.</p><p>Хэнк усмехается, качая головой.</p><p>— Нет. Ты что же, думаешь, что мы вместе живём?</p><p>В том, как делано-равнодушно Гэвин пожимает плечами, явственно читается неозвученное «ну он же всегда с тобой», и, мол, «а чего ты хотел». Ревнует. И так старательно, но так хреново это скрывает.</p><p>В груди теплеет, и желание обнять становится лишь сильнее.</p><p>— Что ж, — говорит вместо этого Хэнк, приглашающе кивая на диван. — Можем поговорить и об этом тоже.</p><p>Пока Гэвин снимает куртку и небрежно бросает на спинку стула перед тем, как плюхнуться на диван, Хэнк в который раз за последние сутки мысленно возвращается к словам Коннора, который на днях высказал ему вслух своё наблюдение. «Вы изменились, лейтенант», — с тонкой, мягкой улыбкой сказал его напарник. «Не так уж долго ты меня знаешь, чтобы об этом судить, умник», — проворчал тогда Хэнк в ответ, но, чего греха таить, подобные ремарки, пусть и в разных формулировках, он слышал уже не в первый раз и с самых разных сторон, начиная с Джеффри и Бена и заканчивая чёртовым Аабдаром. Кажется, Коннор действительно был прав. Самым сложным оказалось позволить себе поверить, что это не пустые дежурные слова вежливости, но у Хэнка попросту не оставалось выбора.</p><p>Потому что ещё больше, чем в том, что Гэвин не попал бы к прежнему Хэнку Андерсону домой, он уверен в том, что прежнего Хэнка Андерсона Гэвин бы ни за что не поцеловал вчера на парковке ДПД после ночного вызова.</p><p>А он... поцеловал. И, догадаться не сложно, это и пришёл обсудить. Вчера — отпрянул от Хэнка, молча запрыгнул в машину и рванул в сумрак тускло освещённых улиц, на прощание взвизгнув шинами, а сегодня — собрался с духом и всё-таки пришёл. Кто бы мог подумать, что из них двоих именно Гэвин даст им шанс распутать тот безобразно дикий клубок, в который превратились их отношения за долгие годы… Предварительно, правда, запутав их этим нелепым поцелуем ещё сильнее.</p><p>Нелепым, порывистым, бестолковым, таким фантастическим поцелуем.</p><p>За прошедшие ночь и день, проведённые вдали от Гэвина, наедине с собственными мыслями, он и сам не раз брал в руки телефон, гипнотизируя номер на экране, однако так и не успел решиться на него нажать. Зато Гэвин оказался сторонником категоричных мер. Поэтому Хэнк готов к этому разговору, хоть волнение и скручивается в животе ледяным ужом.</p><p>Впрочем, по прошествии трёх с лишним часов роковое «нам надо поговорить» больше не кажется никому из них таким уж страшным. В остывшей пицце находится своеобразный шарм, да и безалкогольное пиво действительно оказывается вполне терпимым. Они говорят, говорят, говорят — поначалу с трудом, ворочая слова будто громоздкие камни, затем — всё свободнее, всё проще. Гэвин сбрасывает скованность первым; он сидит полубоком, подперев щетинистую щёку и подогнув одну ногу под себя, так по-домашнему расслабленно, как это всегда мог только он — будто каждый вечер он вот так же сидит рядом с ним на этом самом диване, открытый, близкий, — и глядя на него <em>такого</em> Хэнк чувствует, как становится легче дышать, как спадает опостылевшее, тягостное онемение и с языка, и с души.</p><p>Это напоминает то, как они расследуют преступления: деталь к детали, улика к улике; в этом они оба всегда были хороши, разве что здесь не слишком удаётся  держать профессиональное хладнокровие. Медленно, но верно они развязывают узел за узлом, продираясь обратно сквозь годы недомолвок, озлобленности и угрюмых взглядов, жестоких выпадов и пламенной ярости, смирения и мрачной, молчаливой тяги, пока не добираются наконец до воспалённой, пульсирующей сердцевины.</p><p>Теперь, когда хаотичные лоскуты воспоминаний и откровений складываются наконец в нечто зарубцованное на стыках, но цельное, их поцелуй больше не кажется случайностью, которую можно списать на адреналин или усталость. Им обоим уже давно стало понятно: это нарастало чудовищно долго, исподтишка, надвигаясь неумолимо, будто штормовая волна.</p><p>Просто Гэвина накрыло первым, и он не выдержал.</p><p>Не выдержал — потому что кто выдержит, когда поверх твоего напряжённого плеча бережно, но твёрдо ложится ладонь, предостерегая от слишком поспешного выхода из укрытия?</p><p>Кто выдержит яростную ругань наперебой по пути в участок, когда всё уже позади, но нервы всё равно ни к чёрту? И кто затем выдержит пронзительное молчание, разбавленное лишь тихим тарахтением неприглушенного мотора, — молчание, в котором те самые тёплые ладони обхватывают твои руки, чтобы прикурить от одной на двоих зажигалки?</p><p>Кто, наконец, не сорвётся к чертям собачьим от скупого, неуклюжего предложения выпить кофе перед тем, как садиться за руль, и не выплюнет в ответ злобное «Засунь свой сраный кофе вместе со своим сраным участием себе знаешь куда?» и соберётся свалить как можно скорей и как можно подальше, но вместо этого, дурея с самого себя, выхватит сигарету из чужого рта, чтобы накрыть его тут же своими губами?</p><p>И когда Гэвин вываливает на него всё это махом, как на духу, а затем резко замолкает, переводя дыхание и непроизвольно облизывая те самые губы, Хэнк будто бы наяву ощущает их снова — жёсткие, слегка обветренные, сбивающие с толку. Слишком скоропостижно пропавшие — так непредсказуемо и так закономерно. Ощущает горький привкус дешёвых сигарет из единственного открытого поблизости ларька. Боль от впившегося в спину бокового зеркала и жаркое давление от вклинившегося между ног чужого колена.</p><p>Ощущает — и понимает, что его ведёт. Ведёт, будто пьяного, и без капли спирта за душой, просто оттого, что Гэвин рядом, и он видит, что Гэвина ведёт тоже — по вспыхнувшим щекам, по снова напрягшимся плечам, по тёмному, бездонному взгляду блестящих глаз. Кончики пальцев мучительно сладко покалывает от того, что так легко протянуть руку и прикоснуться, огладить пылающие скулы, провести по волосам. Электричество между ними не просто осязаемо — оно едва ли не искрит, и Хэнк не удивится, если вдруг затрещит и встанет дыбом шерсть Сумо, мирно дремлющего у них в ногах.</p><p>Он знает, что сказал бы прежний Хэнк Андерсон: «Сейчас не подходящее время». Уже далеко за полночь, и им бы ещё столько надо обсудить, столько признать и простить друг другу — того, что копилось долгие годы и на что не хватит и дюжины таких вечеров. Но Хэнк не может больше выносить эти дурацкие несколько футов, разделяющие их. Штормовая волна накрывает наконец его самого, и, поддаваясь этому сумбурному порыву, пока не стали одолевать въедливые сомнения, он подаётся вперед.</p><p>Объятия выходят неуклюжими, Хэнк действует наобум, точно так же, как сам Гэвин вчера, не уверенный даже до конца, что его не оттолкнут, — но Гэвин лишь шумно и горячо выдыхает ему в шею, вцепляясь в футболку на его спине. Сминает ткань в кулаках с каким-то судорожным облегчением, сам льнёт ближе, побуждая обнять ещё крепче, и... с сердца будто спадает тяжкий груз. Хэнк прижимает его к себе, зарывается носом между шеей и воротом толстовки, с жадностью вдыхает запах кожи и с трепетом наблюдает, как та мгновенно покрывается мурашками.</p><p>На спину Гэвин опрокидывает Хэнка уже сам и тут же, не церемонясь, устраивается между его ног, лишая эти объятия последних надежд на невинность. Да и какое к чёртовой матери целомудрие, когда необходимее воздуха трогать, пробовать, вдыхать — чувствовать друг друга всем телом, прямо здесь, прямо сейчас?</p><p>И даже если сейчас не время — к чёрту сраное время.</p><p>Гэвин  тут же притирается пахом к паху, так нагло и самонадеянно, что Хэнк с чистой совестью позволяет себе поддаться порыву облапать крепкую задницу, обтянутую плотной джинсой. Из заднего кармана выпадает на пол что-то маленькое и шуршащее, Гэвин даже не оборачивается, нависая сверху и не отрывая голодных, горящих глаз от его лица, а Хэнк, близоруко щурясь, всё же кидает мельком взгляд на квадратик.</p><p>— Это что, презерватив? — хмыкает он насмешливо. — Значит, виски ты ко мне не взял, но резинки захватить не забыл?</p><p>— Это влажная салфетка из автомата, но мне нравится ход твоих мыслей.</p><p>Хэнк легко смеётся.</p><p>Пусть Гэвин и острит, но в груди плещется ясная, солнечная радость от того, что в кои-то веки они сумели задать верное направление.</p><p>— И какой же у нас план? — тихо спрашивает он.</p><p>— Видимо, мне всё-таки надо было взять виски, — фыркает Гэвин. — С ним ты был бы посмелее. И посообразительнее.</p><p>Хэнк на это только добродушно усмехается, ласково поглаживая открывшиеся ямочки поясницы под задравшейся толстовкой. От потрясающе горячей кожи под пальцами и от сладкой тяжести тела сверху идёт кругом голова, и Хэнк не может сдержать слов, самих слетающих с языка:</p><p>— Ты пьянишь гораздо круче, так что не суди меня строго.</p><p>Гэвин самодовольно ухмыляется.</p><p>— Ещё бы. Тридцатисемилетняя выдержка, как ни крути.</p><p>— Я жалею только о том, что не распробовал раньше.</p><p>— Тогда заткнись и распробуй уже наконец. Поцелуй меня, Андерсон. Прямо сейчас. Как тебе такой план, м?</p><p>Хэнк опускает ладонь Гэвину на затылок, чтобы притянуть к себе.</p><p>— Сейчас? — шепчет он в его губы. — Звучит великолепно.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>